


Oh, heaven!

by OldMyth



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Jason thought Tim and he were close, intimate. He thought they had something special, until one night, Tim came to deliver a device with someone else's scent.





	Oh, heaven!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applestain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/gifts).



> Super late birthday gift. I'm sorry. Brain still doesn't work like it used to.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special thanks to Ruth for helping me with some sudden scenes and ideas.
> 
> \--
> 
> This is omegaverse, and every omegaverse is different (depending on who writes them, preferences changes). I’ll state the particularity of mine:  
> *Although pheromones are not supposed to have a scent in our world, in my omegaverse they do have a smell that is mixed with the personal scent of every person. So when someone is excited, mad, scared, or in need, the people around can smell and understand it.  
> *The knot I’ve always imagined it on the tip instead of the base. I know that this verse comes from wolves, and the knot is on the base, but since we change things to accommodate it and make it sexier for our ships, I’ve decided to explain why my fics have the knot there in particular. It’s my headcanon, but if you wish to imagine it on the base, because it makes more sense for you there, do it. Whatever makes you more comfortable.

His gloved dirty fingers pull the lid before a light but aggressive scent would reach his nose. He didn’t even flared his nostrils, as an alpha, the rumble on his chest came naturally seconds before he’d hear a familiar voice.

 

“Hood?” A familiar voice.

 

He stood up and behind the rooftop ventilation he was working on, he saw Red Robin. There was his smell, his scent. Familiar, warm, and… Mingled with the one of an alpha. Another alpha. He frowned.

 

“You stink.” Was the first thing that came out from his mouth. “Who ruined you?”

 

It was not a light question, Tim knows it. They’ve spent a lot of time together lately, Jason has even opened up to him. Once, yeah, but he did. It was important. It didn’t mean anything to Tim? This wasn’t special to him?

 

He guessed protecting each other, going to battle the same fights, working in team and patching wounds after was something very normal in Tim’s life. Probably the most common thing, and here, Jason was making it special. Making it intimate. Psht. He should’ve known better.

 

The other male rolled his eyes, taking a step closer to him, not before making sure the alpha wasn’t going to growl at him again. Sometimes alphas weren’t that reliable. “I brought what you needed.” He shows the device he’s holding on his right hand.

 

“You’re not going to answer me, baby bird?” He asked with a different tone as he extended his hand to get the device he had been waiting for around an hour. “Who you were with?”

 

“I didn’t come here to explain my life, Red. Just brought you this and now I’m leaving. I have an important matter to attend.”

 

The next second, Jason was growling again, louder, as he held tight the device in his hand. There was the clone, floating behind Tim as if he were almighty. Jason narrowed his eyes. He should’ve brought the helmet, not the mask.

 

“Ready, buddy?”

 

Red Hood’s chest tightened, but he didn’t pay attention to it. So from _there_ the smell came from. He was the source of such disgusting smell. He was the reason of why Tim, _his_ baby bird, smelled so bad.

 

“Yes,” Tim turned around, “Hope that helps and saves some people from your lethal way of doing everything.”

 

Jason’s eyes were still on the clone. His hand itched for his gun. He really wanted to shoot him, even if he knew that wouldn’t do much. But oh, he would definitely steal kryptonite from the Batcave only for that clone. Just that small shrad.

 

“Whatever.” He mumbled, watching them leave.

 

The jealousy and hurt he felt because he had been replaced by a half Kryptonian was something he was going to ignore for the rest of the night.

 

 

* * *

 

  


Two weeks later he sees Tim again, and he wonders if he still smells bad. There is a tempting moment of removing his helmet, of sniffing the air, but he won’t do that. He doesn’t care what Tim does with his life. He has never cared, after all.

 

He doesn’t even turn to look at Red Robin when he comes closer.

 

That’s one of the good things of wearing the helemt. He can’t smell anything around him, which protects him from fetid smells when he has to go through the sewers, but it also has its downside: not being able to detect the fear from people around him. Something that he believes, he doesn’t need. He has been trained for many things, and one of them, is to detect what others feel, to recognize, read their body language, instead of only trusting his nose.

 

“How it went?”

 

Was Tim joking? Something inside his chest tightens and to avoid feeling it, Jason stands straight, before he stretches his body, pretending he is not tense. There’s a knot in his throat.

 

“Good.”

 

There’s silence for a few seconds.

 

“You’re not going to look at me?”

 

Jason thinks about it. He takes his time with that one, because what would be the surprise here? Would it be a nice surprise or a bitter one? And to only think about turning and seeing Tim with a mark on his neck makes his body tense, makes the back of his neck **cold** as ice, and he has to clear his throat to avoid the sudden growl that wants to crawl up from his chest.

 

It’s no fair, and he wonders if Tim knows that.

 

“I’m busy.”

 

He finally speaks again, but not long after Tim leans against the wall next to him. He tenses again, and his mind wonders again how he smells like. Better not to remove the helmet. He doesn’t want to throw up.

 

“You’re so busy you can’t even turn to look at me when you speak?”

 

The reason is obvious, but it seems Tim is only trying to make him mad, and he’s really good at it. He feels anger taking control again, before he growls, eyes focused on the prostitutes across the street. There’s a moment in which some of them get tense when the wind blows and turn to look at him. He waves with his hand at them, letting them know everything’s okay. They give a small smile.

 

“Where is your boyfriend, Replacement?” And he goes back to the old insult, because he can, and he’s not in the mood. He can’t smell anything so he doesn’t even care of how Tim feels now.

 

“... He’s not my boyfriend.” His voice sounds different and Jason knows he’s annoyed. “This is why you’re mad? Don’t be childish, Hood.”

 

“Mad? I’m not mad. You probably stink. Get out of here, I’m working.”

 

“No, I’m not leaving because we still have a mission and I have information. We are in this together or are you planning now on working alone because of something so stupid?”

 

Jason doesn’t turn to look at him. He doesn’t even move from where he is. It’s as if Tim wasn’t there in first place.

 

Stupid? His first thought is no, it isn’t stupid, because it was important to him but as the minutes passes, he thinks better about it. Maybe it was? No...

 

What was wrong with him? Something as simple as a scent had drove him mad? No. It wasn’t only that. No. It wasn’t _only_ a scent. This was important. Scenting is important. Tim was supposed to use his own gadgets for it or let Jason do it. Let _Jason_ do it. They used to do it before. What changed between them? Did Tim get tired of him? Thought the clone was a better option now?

 

It was some sort of dynamic the bat-fam used to have. Not only for Red Robin, but for every member. They are a pack, they have to smell like the alpha leader. No one fights alone in the team, no one is alone in the family, but Jason.

 

But after Jason had returned from death, he had never allowed or asked for Bruce’s scent. He had refused every offer, he was alone, like he had always been. He would fight alone. He didn’t have a pack, he wasn’t going to follow any leader. He makes the rules. He’s his own leader. If he ever gets to be with more people, he is the one leading, he isn’t following anyone anymore. Not when those leaders don’t care about him.

 

But things changed when Tim appeared in battle. When Tim fought with, and not against, Red Hood. It took a few missions before Jason would do something about the scent.

 

He did it out of instinct, not even asking, which was wrong, but he didn’t even notice what he was doing. Both used to work so good together, so in synchrony. It was as if they had been fighting for years together, and without noticing, Jason’s brain was already taking Tim as part of himself, of his own pack.

 

“C’mere.” The first time Tim’s body stiffened. A strong arm wrapped around his slim waist, before Jason would be nuzzling the back of his neck first. It wasn’t something Tim was expecting. “It’s okay,” Jason breath against his warm skin. “Just to protect you from crazy alphas.” After the first moment he pressed his nose against the warm skin, Tim relaxed in his arms, tilting his head forward to give him more room.

 

And Jason wasn’t lying. When it was about omegas, some alpha criminals would change their intentions mid-fight if they’d smell the omega was close to their heat or without a pack. They’d think the omega would be more vulnerable. They’d believe their primitive instincts, ignoring completely that Red Robin was more than capable of taking all of them down by himself.

 

That’s what would happen more often. Red Robin would come without another alpha’s scent to Jason when they’d team up, and the alpha would scent him, marking him as part of his pack temporary. It would work, specially because Jason’s scent was different from Batman’s. More aggressive, more bloodlust, more _crazy_.

 

And some other times, without missions, he’d do it too as both lay down on the couch, cuddling watching bad tv at 2am, before falling asleep from exhaustion.

 

But now? Now he had someone else's scent. Someone who wasn’t even part of the family, someone who was just half human. His scent wasn’t even strong enough to keep other alphas away, didn’t last long enough. It infuriated him to know Tim had let that happen, that he went to Superboy instead of him.

 

“Tell me what you know or leave. You’re ruining this.”

 

There was an itch within him. He wanted to reach for Tim, to pull him close and get rid of that awful scent he surely had but he was scared that whenever he’d rub his nose against the other male, he’d find a mark there.  


 

Marked.

 

Mated.

  


He’s still lost in thought when a sound calls his attention.

 

Tim is sighing dramatically. He can feel his eyes on him. “I can smell it, you know? I can smell you’re upset.” He paused, but Jason doesn’t say anything. “Are you jealous, Jason?” The question comes in a whisper, but he can hear him.

 

Jason snorted.

 

“He’s not part of us. I can’t believe you let a half-bred mark you.” His jaw was tense.

 

“He’s nice, all muscle and good behavior. I didn’t see why I wouldn’t want him. It’s not like there were more people interested. Besides, I thought it would be good for all of us. That way, Batman nor you would have to be hovering over me all the time before going out to patrol.” His tone was strange, and it only confused Jason. Was he being honest? Did he really believe that?

 

He turned to a side, frowning. “What the hell?”  


 

There was a light chuckle. “Come on, Hood. You’re not that easy to fool.” Tim came closer and stood next to the bike, looking at it as if it were new. “Can we go talk somewhere else? It’s important.”  


There was a moment of hesitation. A moment where Jason wanted to send Tim to hell and forget they still had business together. A moment in which he wanted Tim away and hurt, because he is playing with his feelings, and he _knows_ it.  


 

“It’s about me.”  


 

And that was enough to convince Jason.  
  


The roof was going to have to be enough for what Tim wanted to talk about. What Jason was doing at the moment, waiting for criminal to arrive to the club, was important. He needed to make sure the information was true, so he couldn’t leave. Not yet.  


Not with a mated Tim, anyway.  


“When I say somewhere else, I meant somewhere private, not the roof of a random building, to let everyone know about my private life.”  


“Oh. So we are now talking about it? I thought that wasn’t my business. You made it clear.” He huffed before he’d remove his helmet, convincing himself that he wasn’t eager to sniff the air and make sure that Tim was clean. “What is it?”

  


Tim rolls his eyes, arms folded over his chest. “It’s…” He pauses, thinking about how to say it, making Jason impatient. The wind isn’t blowing yet, and they are not even close to each other, so Jason pretends he doesn’t care at all. “I had the slight suspicion that my suppressants weren’t working.” Jason is sure the omega is frowning. “I was doing some tests, but I wasn’t done when I had to leave. I was with the rest of the Teen Titans in a mission and my gadget wasn’t working. Kon offered, and… You know he isn’t human. Not completely, so I thought his scent would work for a while. He can’t smell anything at all, but he knows he has a scent.”

 

That was good news. The half-bred couldn’t smell a thing. Something that would make it hard for him to get a partner, but since there are more creatures out there that aren’t human, maybe he wouldn’t have that problem. Who knows. Jason doesn’t care anyway.

 

“I recently got a letter from the company,” he took a few steps closer. Jason frowned, holding his helmet with his left hand. “They say omegas should stay home for a while, something went wrong with the recent pills, and I bought new ones. Yes, I know, I should’ve done something myself, but I was busy, and thought they were fine. I didn’t need to get or improve anything and now I see I was wrong. Maybe I could talk to Mr. Kord, get something--”

 

“What now?”

 

“What?” He looked up, completely lost in his own rambling. “Oh. Well. I… Look, Kon is my friend. My best friend, but I…” He sighed before frowning. “I don’t think it was the correct thing to do. It didn’t feel right. I’m old enough to not ask B, and since we are a team, too… I thought that maybe we could go back to our old routine?”

 

Jason snorted. “And why would I want that?”

 

“Because you’d be stupid if you don’t. I’m asking you, Jason. I’m almost throwing it at your face.” He moved closer. “Can you smell it? I don’t smell like him.” He said looking at him.

 

He wasn’t lying. Jason couldn’t smell the other.

 

Lifting his hand, he held Red Robin by the back of his neck, and he gasped, body stiff. He pulled him closer, to see his neck, to make sure he was clean, safe. He was greeted by a pale slender neck. Then there was a smell. A sweet smell.

 

He pressed his nose against the soft skin, and closed his eyes, inhaling Tim’s scent. This was the scent he liked. The scent he loved. But there was more. There was something else, new for him, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle the omega, wanting to get more of it, at the same time he’d leave his own scent on him.

 

Whatever he was doing before Tim came to him had been forgotten, he doesn’t care about anything anymore and the light warm weight of the omega against him makes him purr. Arms quickly embracing him, keeping him close.

 

Those moments of scenting had always been intimate for anyone. For parents with their children, for couples, for family, and even though Tim was the first omega Jason had scented, he never felt nervous. It came naturally.

 

Jason pulled away, swallowing, before he’d take a better look at him. He felt like in a dream, slow, light, and Tim’s eyes looked bright, and his pink lips soft. There was a sudden hunger, curiosity. He wanted to touch them, to kiss them. Devour them.

 

“Heeeey! There you are!”

 

For Tim and Jason, the voice was muffled, but for Kon it was obvious and loud. He landed close to them, not aware of any ritual they are having. “I thought you were only going to be gone for an hour tops?” Kon asked, hands on his hips, not sure what was happening as Jason and Tim blink slowly, confused at each other, then at him.

 

“Tim?” Kon asks, before he looks at Jason. “You guys…”

 

“ _There!_ ”

 

That voice is not familiar. And what they heard next, before they can turn to see who it is, is a burst of bullets.

 

Jason’s instinct is to protect Tim, but he is pulled away from his embrace, his fingers barely touch his uniform before he’s taken away from him. That’s when he feels the fear, that in seconds, transforms into rage.

 

Rage, _rage_ , **rage**.

 

Something he has lived with. Something he hasn’t learned to control yet, but that he’s so familiar with, and right now he will use as a weapon.

 

A loud growl crawls up his chest. He pulls out his guns, but his body freezes when he hears the repugnant purr.

 

“So small…” A sniff. “And your heat is here… Almost here.”

 

So that was the sweet scent he could smell coming from Tim.

 

When he turns he’s confused with the scene. Everything happened so fast. The one who had pulled Tim away, was the same person who, for accident, had placed him closer to stranger men. Alpha men.

 

An accident. A mistake. Something he’s not going to let it get worse. He’s not going to wait for it to be an awful mistake and regret of not reacting on time.

 

He acts fast, with precision and shoots again and again. One, two, three are down, a bullet between their eyes, blood splattering as he keeps moving not missing any target.

 

Jason isn’t thinking anymore, he’s only trying to eliminate any other alpha that is around, any possible threat that might ruin and get between him and _his_ omega.

 

His omega who is-- a sudden _moan_ \-- what is he doing?

 

The first thing his eyes lay on is the alpha man glued to Tim’s back. Arms around him, face too close to his. Lips too close to his neck. And Jason growls. Even if Tim, in any other circumstance could’ve gotten rid of the man, he can’t now. His body is in heat, reacting when he was surrounded by alpha men, when his eyes are only on Jason, the one who is displaying dominance and power in front of him, taking the lives of those who are possible rivals.

 

Not caring or noticing the alpha who is savouring his scent, how ripe he’s starting to smell.

 

When Jason stops close to Tim, he moans again. A needy omega now.

 

But the alpha behind him notices Jason’s presence, and growls, pulling Tim closer. This wasn’t crime anymore, this had transformed into something personal. A mighty need to show dominance, to get the prize, for that man, while for Jason this was Tim, this was his Robin, his partner. His omega.

 

A simple, precise action, a pull of the trigger and the alpha tilts his head back, blood splattering the back of Tim’s head, before he releases him, and the body drops like a bag of bones.

 

Before Tim loses balance and falls forward, Jason is already there, arms around him. “Hey, baby bird,” he says, a smirk on his face. He closes his eyes and breathes in. There’s a sweet ripe smell that makes his mouth water, and he has to bury his nose in the young boy’s hair.

 

The most common thing about a heat, is that when it starts, the omega loses some sense of what’s happening and succumbs to their needs for a short period of time before they’d have another interval of sanity. This happens repeatedly until the sanity leaves them completely, and won’t come back until they get knotted.

 

“Jason…”

 

“It’s okay, I got you.”

 

Tim hands come up, pulling and tugging, wanting the rebel vigilante to look at him, to have him facing him, and Jason does it, drunk in the pheromones, but not lost enough to realize what the young hero wanted. He lifted his chin, getting Tim to whine loudly.

 

“Jason!”

 

“If I--”

 

“Hey, everyone! I’m still here- and I don’t know much about all these things but what if you two get a room? Should I take you two there? Should I--”

 

“Shut up.” Jason is looking at him, arms squeezing Tim, before he carries him in his arms. This time no one is going to get him away from him. He’ll make sure of that. “We leaving. Don’t come looking for him. I’m what he needs.”

 

Jason would never see Tim as a property, as a thing. Omegas weren’t that. They all were people, except those who’d sell omegas as warm bodies to crazy people. Those, and those who sell drugs to kids, all of them are trash and Jason is more than happy to get rid of them, be omega or alpha, he doesn’t care, and he will never care.

 

But Tim is different. He is what he needs, he is just the perfect one to keep him balanced, the only one he likes from that family. And he’s not afraid of others knowing about this. He would never be ashamed of _this_.  


 

They arrive to the closest safehouse, which was a incredibly hard task when you have an omega in arms who keeps smelling better and better, and who keeps nuzzling and complaining when he can’t get a kiss or a small tiny lick.

 

“I’ll leave you here for a moment, let me get things ready.” He places him on the couch carefully.

 

“Wait- no, where are you going?” His eyes are big, and now he knows what is happening. “Where’s your bed?” He turns to look for the door that will lead him to the bed. A bed that smells like Jason only.

 

“I’ll only get water and some bars, baby bird. We will need that, specially you.”

 

Tim watches him quietly, as if he were calculating something, before he stands up and removes his cape, then his mask.

 

“Don’t take long,” he licked his own lips, his body too warm. He had been losing focus on reality, and those moments were lasting less and less, but he knew what he wanted.

 

Dropping his weapons and helmet on the table, he takes everything they’ll need, but when he opens the door of his bedroom, he’s welcomed into his room by a naked Tim, already hard, a delicate hand around his own shaft, stroking himself and a sweet delicious scent filling the room.

 

In this state, he doesn’t need any extra stimulation, but the sight of this and the scent coming off Tim is rewiring Jason’s brain, heavy-lidded eyes as he takes a deep breath.

 

“Jason,” a moan.

 

He growls.

 

Kicking the door shut, he tries to leave everything on the nightstand table, but there’s an omega in heat, moaning his name and making wet noises.

 

He can’t control himself. The bulge on his pants confirms it.

 

Jason removes his gloves, jacket, armor, boots, pants out and away, dropping them without caring where they’d land, before he climbs the bed, between Tim’s legs.

 

His body is warm, and Jason purrs, before he nuzzles Tim’s chest, spreading tiny kisses there, savouring the moment, the soft skin with some scars there and here, and he kisses them too, but the body underneath him squirms and pants.

 

There’s a tug on his hair, and he looks up to a needy Tim. He knows the other is tugging for a kiss, for attention on his lips, but for now, Jason ignores him and continues his journey to the south, kissing and nibbling on his stomach, around his navel and on his waist and hips. He takes his time, giving special attention to Tim’s thighs, giving open-mouthed kisses, only before he’d suck on the warm skin, wanting to leave red marks there.

 

Always avoiding the throbbing erection between them. He smirks when Tim whines, he’s getting desperate and he knows it, but he wants to explore, he wants to know what makes Tim shudder, what drives him crazy.

 

“Jason!” There’s a small growl, and he has to look up at him, because he loves it. He loves how Tim is not like any other omega. He knows what he wants, he gets what he wants.

 

And even if the heat would have made the alpha crazy, Jason has been on the streets for too long, he has been trained by different people, and he knows he can control himself. Not for too long, but he will definitely take the short time he has for his advantage. Even though when the heat is over, he’d have the all the time of the world to explore and torture his replacement.

 

Licking a stripe from his inner thigh to his balls, Jason purrs, nose almost buried in the curly hair, and this time, he’s the one shivering. He can smell it, and his mouth waters, before he opens it and takes Tim.

 

The omega moans, arching his back, hands looking for the blankets, pillows, whatever he can find to hold from there.

 

And Jason takes him all into his mouth, moaning, making it vibrate for him. He sucks hard, and a hand lands on his hair, tugging, urging him to start bobbing his head, and he does it.

 

His right hand slips under his lower back, pulling Tim against him, letting him fuck his mouth. Something that Jason was planning on doing for a while, letting him do it, but the scent was driving him crazy, the moans and the desperate way he was moving. He groaned as he pulled away, hand moving between Tim’s legs, before he’d press against the entrance.

 

He could feel it. Wet, loose, hot. He groans again, and pushes the tip inside him.

 

“No,” Tim whines, pushing him. “No, not fingers. You.” He tries to get Jason up again, to make him lay on top of him, but he’s way heavier and he can’t even make him move an inch. “Jay!”

 

“Almost there,” he sits on his heels, still between Tim’s legs before he lifts them, spreads them, not before licking the tip of his finger, just to get a taste of Tim. “How does it feel, baby bird?” He closes his eyes, sniffing the air. “You smell so good,” and his cock throbs, already leaking, desperate to be inside him.

 

Tim feels completely exposed, but that only makes him wetter. “Please, Jay,” he places his hands under his thighs, wanting to help Jason, letting him know he’ll keep his legs that way only for him, he’ll continue exposing himself only for him, and Jason groans again, cock throbbing once more.

 

He pressed the head of his cock against the slick entrance and he closes his eyes, releasing Tim’s legs, only to grip them again with force. “Baby bird, I can feel you- trying to suck me in. So greedy.” He could feel it, the puckered hole sucking on the head, inviting him in, and Jason shoves in with one thrust, burying himself to the hilt, feeling the exquisite sensation of being inside Tim. Tight, wet, hot. Those velvet walls surrounding him, making him shiver, as the omega lolls his head back, releasing a long wanton moan as Jason begins to thrust.

 

The alpha places his hands on both Tim’s sides, caging him against the mattress, thrusting deeper, watching him moving up with the force of every thrust, before he presses his body against Tim, letting him feel a bit of his weight, to make him feel safe and warm underneath him, to make his cock feel some friction.

 

“You feel so good, baby,” he sniff, next to his cheek, nuzzling him. “So tight, god,” he closes his eyes, trying to move faster, deeper, making sure Tim continues moaning as loud as he has been doing it from the start, no one even hearing the wet slap of skin-on-skin.

 

Tim tilts his head to a side and shows his neck, moaning the alpha’s name again. “Please,” and Jason understands.

 

“Come on, before I fill your tight hole,” he groans, pulling out, getting a whine from Tim, before he moves, without Jason’s help, laying on his stomach, lifting his ass and spreading his legs, hands on his cheeks.

 

“Please, fill me up,” he begs, spreading his cheeks for Jason to admire, and he swallows, before he growls and gets closer, slipping his cock again in his slick hole, that is already dripping down his thighs.

 

“You’re so wet,” he growls, against his back, nibbling, kissing. “I’ll fill you up, baby bird. All swollen up with my -- kids,” there was a moment his brain was able to give him some time for a joke, say birbs, say tiny birds, chicks, hatchlings, but he can’t even focus to say the word he’s looking for, less the time to laugh at it.

 

His hand slips under Tim, wrapping his hand around his cock, squeezing it, getting a gasp from the omega, as he squirms. “J-jay,” and Jason can feel it, he’s close, and he knows what he has to do.

 

So he moves faster, deeper, almost erratically, rocking the bed, slamming the headboard into the wall, hearing Tim mewling, pulling from the blankets, making a mess, as Jason’s hands grip him from the hips, keeping him in place.

 

He’s so close, he can feel Tim getting tighter around him, almost shouting when after a hard deep thrust, he finally comes against the mattress, clenching around Jason so tightly. He doesn’t even has time to say anything else, instinctively, his mouth looks for the back of his neck, sweaty and hot, before he pierces the skin with his teeth as he comes inside him, filling him up with a heavy load, and a knot starts forming.

 

But that is not enough to make him stop moving, and he tries, to continue, to keep going, but as the knot forms and takes more room, he’s locked in, making it impossible to move. Just then, he tasted the metal in his mouth, and he frowns, before he pulls away slowly and laps the new mark, their bond.

 

Tim releases a small whine, before he starts purring.

 

This had turned out to be a lot better than Jason expected. He’s not regretting anything. He’s not complaining.

 

“Don’t move,” he orders as he tries to lay down on the bed, avoiding his own come, and Jason smirks, more than proud to see his mark on Tim’s neck.

 

“Promise, Timbo,” because why the hell he’d move from where he was? He has just discovered the best place in the world, and he doesn’t want to move, ever.

 

Another kiss on his small back, just above an old scar, and he wraps his arms around him so both can lay on their side. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no beta-reader and I'm new writing this ship, I'm sorry for that too. Feedback is always appreciated though.
> 
> I might edit this whole thing later to make it better.


End file.
